


劣等感与你的微笑

by Rumoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoxi/pseuds/Rumoxi
Summary: ◆食用注意：1.是福群大逃猜的活动2.很水的一篇，超级短小，Frisk（♀）3.BGM：《カラノワレモノ》——ヒトリエ↑有用到其中的歌词
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)





	劣等感与你的微笑

她在寒冬的凌晨再次登上Ebott山。一幅由雪花构成的连绵不断的帷幕正往地上直落，在这条被风声淹没的山路当中，她只能听见雪花在脚底发出飘忽模糊的细微悲鸣。

脑海里一连串不愉快的回忆增加了行路的疲惫，她拖着沉重的步子，缓慢地走着。下弦月在云层中若隐若现，她终是觉得累了，便倚在一棵树旁休息。没有带干粮，白净的手捧起一团雪送入口中。冰冷的雪水刺激肺腑，她开始想念母亲做的奶油肉桂派，以及散发着阳光味的被窝。还有不短的一段距离才能抵达当年掉入地下的洞口，她的脚开始痛起来，不合脚的靴子把脚跟磨得破了皮。

她脱了鞋继续走，雪濡湿了她的袜子。当她走上一段陡坡时，雪小了下去，风吹散云层，一片清亮的月光洒到她脸上。弯弯的一镰月牙，正在天西垂挂，像极了那只骷髅不变的微笑。

~*~

“Sans的话，是怎么做到一直保持微笑的呢？”

她曾经这样问过，就坐在他们家的餐桌前。被叫到名字的懒骨头窝在沙发里扭了扭脊椎，继续看着Mettaton新出的综艺节目。

“Welp，大概是天生的吧。”

真好啊。她这样想着，重新拿起镜子观察自己的脸。

细长的眉眼，紧抿的薄唇——是张毫无表情的脸，用年轻人的话讲大概就是“面瘫”——她一点儿也不喜欢这个词。

由于过于安静，在学校也是被老师安排坐在角落里的角色。存在感极低，有什么大型集体活动时同学们才会想起她。

她也想做出些改变。想变得能好好表达自己的情绪，想变得……能够引起某个人的注意？

打破结界后，在地面上生活的日子过得飞快，不知从哪一天开始，她注意到Sans对她越来越多的疏离。有那么一次，她来到公园一个僻静的角落观察路上行人的表情，Sans吃着热狗也跟了过来——也许是因为母亲的嘱咐。他们就坐在有靠背的木质长椅上，挨得很近。他坐在她旁边时，她的心跳从每分钟七十下，变成每分钟一百下。柔和的阳光细细密密地打在骷髅的头骨上，周围弥漫了骨头清冷的味道。她扯了扯条纹衫的衣领，吞下一口唾液。

从街对面走出一些出来过周末的女学生，她们在有玻璃橱窗的商店前停下，随后嬉笑着聊起学校的日常，她们的眼睛弯成可爱的月牙状，鲜艳的连衣裙上印了碎花。她们往前走了几步，又咯咯地笑起来。她侧过脸悄悄观察骷髅。他像往常一样一只手把热狗放在嘴前，一只手插在兜里，两只脚轻轻晃动着：他把左脚往前踢，右脚向后移去，两脚交叉，微微一晃，像钟摆似的来回在空中摇动。

当时他穿着宽大的蓝色帽衫，白净的T恤，露出小腿骨的运动裤有些松地耷拉在骨架上。眉骨微微下压，代表瞳仁的白色光点追随着那群女孩消失在视线尽头。

她低下头，柔和的五官像博物馆里那尊放了许久的苍白色维纳斯雕像，没有产生一丝变化。翻涌在胸口里的情感和皱巴巴的衣角一起，被手指按住搅成一团。

“Sans在看什么呢？”

她轻轻问道。

“笑容。”半靠在椅背上的骷髅吐字不清，依旧吃着热狗，“人类的表情可真丰富不是吗？”

他没有开关于“敲敲门”的笑话，低沉的嗓音陈述了他所见的事实。陌生的疏离感在他们之间筑起高墙，她捏着衣服的手紧了一下，衣角在手指上又缠了一道。

骷髅瞥了她一眼，带着不明意味的目光和灼人的烈日一起喷洒在她的头顶。

她是个没有表情的人类孩子，他是个嬉皮笑脸的成年怪物。大概是产生了某种情感，她开始憧憬这位曾经一路跟随着她的审判者。可悲的是，尽管她在地底调情无数，也无法改变自身面无表情的脸，以及波澜不惊的内心。即使平静的面容下卷起惊涛骇浪，旁人也看不出任何端倪。无名的劣等感爬上脊背，拯救地下的天使甚至都不能引起心爱之人的注意。

想要观察路人表情的心情不在了，他们沉默地回了家。

她疲惫地坐在吃完晚餐后的餐桌前，问了那个关于“微笑”的问题。Mettaton的节目里总会放过分吵闹的电子音乐，她缓慢而倦怠地抬起头，复杂的心绪藏在平和的表情背后。目光顺着地板的纹路穿过门框，直至落在骷髅的身上。

骨鲠在喉的爱意，要如何才能传达？

他们已经渐行渐远。

~*~

她抵达山顶时已是拂晓时分。太阳的光线从绵延起伏的山峦之间的缝隙里透了过来，她的额头出了汗，在光线下闪闪发亮，黯淡的金色瞳眸比任何时候都充满了决心。

面前是一轮深邃的洞口，在隐晦的、窒息般的黑黝黝的底色上，缀了几朵金色花。鸟雀的叫声渐渐喧闹起来，还有雪融化后从树枝上摔下的声音。各种和谐的声音融合汇聚在一起，宛如水汽一般，从耳边腾升而起。明暗深浅的颜色从天边次第显影，她看见深渊正向她友好地招手。

她想起他们初见的握手，酒吧里沾满番茄酱的炸薯条，还有审判长廊交心的谈话。犹如一根紧绷太久了的琴弦突然断开，她无力应付自己奔涌而出的泪水。

拿出全部的勇气，她纵身一跃跳入洞里，像是飞鸟抓住了云彩，风筝飞向了远方，她怀抱着巨大的决心与希望，回到了故事最开始的地方。

那双手中紧握的淡淡的仁慈，在今天跌落了。

~*~

这里，是通往地上的审判之廊。

肃穆的钟声敲了三遍，穿着条纹衫的人类女孩哼着歌，蹦跳地走进阳光下。

“It's my mistake and I'm really sorry♪~

[所有的过错都在我，真的很对不起]

“But it's alright，you don't have to worry about me♪~

[但是没关系，你完全不必为我担心]

清脆的童音回荡在被金色渲染的空间内，骷髅怪物从虚空中现身，一些糟糕或是美好的回忆涌入脑海。

眼前的人类拥有着他最熟悉的面孔，但嘴角却上扬着他最陌生的弧度。

“Sans你看，我学会微笑咯~”

笑意绵绵，与她手中反射着冰冷的光的小刀形成鲜明的对比。

“Heh，I know you mean LOVE.”

喷涌而出的爱意绽放在审判的长廊，罪恶感代替劣等感爬上脊背，就像她清楚地知道他会死亡那样，知道她爱他。她微笑着，她诉说着。至死不渝，刻骨铭心。

“All the pain，all the wounds，all the smiles，all the memories♪~”

[所有的痛楚，所有的伤痕，所有的笑颜，所有的记忆]

“Our friendship，our bond♪~”

[我们的友谊，我们的联系]

“Let them bloom in hell♪~”

[让它们在地狱里绽放吧]

~*~

我的心意，如今有好好传达到吗？

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾处Frisk唱的歌是《His Theme》的填词版，歌词因为剧情我有稍做改动。


End file.
